


Eternal Sins

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [14]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, One Shot, White Rabbit's OC Exchange, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: 100 word ficlet. A peek into the mind of Kaiser from Fox of Anubis/ ZionCross's fic (I'm not sure what the author's name currently is.  It was ZionCross years ago when I wrote this, and I cannot find the story or author anymore, sadly.  If I do, I will link to it), The Second Revolution: Compilation.Some sins should be punished. Some forgiven. And some are eternal. Please read and review!
Relationships: Kaiser/ Sari (OC/ OC)
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701





	Eternal Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Ruroken. Secondly, I don't own the character, Kaiser, whose thoughts make up this story, or Sari, another character within this ficlet. Those are the property of ZionCross/ Fox of Anubis. Check out his great fics (if you can find them; I cannot, so I can't link to them currentlyl) to understand this one! And as an added note... yes, I have Zion/ Fox's permission to write this.
> 
> Author's Note: This 100 word ficlet takes place at the end of Chapter 10 of ZionCross's "The Second Revolution: Compilation."

**Eternal Sins**

Eternal pain. That's what Kurogane deserves. For what he did to my brother.

What he did to Sari.

It's what I was prepared to deliver. No regard for myself. I had no reason to care.

Then she tried to deliver my sentence to them upon herself. For my sake. And in those fragile moments that could have ended her life, I realized my own existence must have a more meaning than simple hatred.

Now she sleeps beside me. Warm against my body. Her delicate scent almost erasing the pain from my heart.

Happy birthday, sweet Sari.

Forgive me my

sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 2: A jaunt into the mind of Kaiser, an OC from ZionCross/ Fox of Anubis's fic "The Second Revolution: Compilation" (if you can find it. I no longer can, so I can't link to it unfortunately). Check it out. This fic was written for WhiteRabbitTale's excellent forum, "The OC Exchange."   
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!


End file.
